


Зависимость

by WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Спецквест Бритактеры (игры и состязания) [2]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Hypersexuality, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Out of Character, Single work, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: У Шерлока, кроме зависимости от наркотиков, есть еще одно пристрастие. И, завязав с веществами, он почти полностью отдается второй зависимости, которую не так просто победить.
Relationships: Marcus Bell/Sherlock Holmes, Thomas Gregson/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Спецквест Бритактеры (игры и состязания) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195529
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), Спецквест команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 (игры и состязания)





	Зависимость

**Author's Note:**

> Расхождение с хронологией сериала — появление персонажей не соответствует сюжету.  
> Тема состязаний раскрыта через победу над своими желаниями ~~и ревность~~.

С Томасом Грегсоном Шерлок познакомился еще в Лондоне. Позже, в Нью-Йорке, они почти случайно столкнулись. Ну, как случайно... Шерлок целенаправленно на него вышел, чтобы стать консультантом полиции. Ему больше нравилось работать здесь, в Штатах, где преступления были более интересными, чем в Англии.

Именно Грегсон был тем человеком, кому Шерлок позвонил, когда сорвался. Он осознавал, что не в состоянии подняться с грязного пола заброшенного дома, что ему ужасно хреново, и он с трудом смог достать телефон и нажать на кнопку быстрого вызова. Грегсон незамедлительно приехал, не задавая лишних вопросов, запихнул Шерлока в свою машину — он был настолько предусмотрительным, что расстелил в салоне большой кусок клеенки — на случай, если Шерлоку вздумается тошнить. Холмс лежал на боку, уставившись на мелкие дырочки в чехле водительского сиденья, и вообще никак себя не чувствовал. 

Накануне Грегсон в очередной раз разошелся с женой, поэтому поселился в мотеле. Он затащил почти полностью выключенного Шерлока в свой номер, уложил на кровать и продежурил до утра, чтобы Холмс в случае чего не захлебнулся рвотой. Очнувшись, Шерлок обнаружил себя в чьей-то постели, события прошлой ночи вылетели у него из головы. Грегсон уже уехал в участок и оставил записку на тумбочке: Шерлок должен завезти ему ключ от номера на работу.

Шерлоку было так хреново, что он закрыл глаза и снова вырубился. 

По возвращении домой Грегсон был в очень плохом настроении, так как не спал всю ночь и вдобавок решил, что Шерлок или оставил дверь незапертой, или ушел непонятно куда с ключами. Но Шерлок валялся на кровати, не имея сил даже дойти до туалета. Грегсон отвел его туда.

— Портки сам снимешь или мне это сделать? — Голос прозвучал насмешливо. — Тебе нужно в реабилитационную клинику: ты не справляешься.

Шерлок был абсолютно с ним согласен, но в данный момент его это никак не волновало. Он повесился на шею Грегсону и попытался его поцеловать.

— Проспись, пацан, — беззлобно сказал Грегсон, впрочем, не отталкивая Шерлока. — Ты же не протрезвел. Вот когда очухаешься, пройдешь реабилитацию, побудешь в завязке хотя бы месяц, тогда и поговорим. А так, не надо ко мне лезть, ты сейчас невменяемый.

Шерлок попытался объяснить, насколько для него важен секс, что он при этом чувствует, что порой секс намного круче наркоты. Но Грегсон ничего не захотел слушать.

Кажется, Шерлок тогда подумал: хорошо, пусть будет по-твоему. И на неделю ушел в настолько крутой вираж, что в дело пришлось вступить Морланду Холмсу. При помощи денег и власти он отправил сына в клинику, откуда Шерлок вышел совершенно трезвым и жутко злым. 

Но слова Грегсона не выветрились у него из памяти, поэтому он дождался подходящего момента. И когда капитан, снова разругавшись с женой, побросал вещи в сумку, сумку закинул в багажник машины и свалил в дешевую гостиницу, Шерлок явился к нему в гости.

— Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? — Грегсон был в отвратительном настроении. — Ты меня выслеживал?

Шерлок кивнул, прошел в номер, сел на кровать.

— Слушай. — В голосе Грегсона звучала сплошная усталость. — Мне сейчас не до загадок. Что тебе надо? Говори побыстрее и давай уходи.

Вместо ответа Шерлок начал раздеваться, и у Грегсона глаза на лоб полезли от такой неожиданности. 

— Я здоров, в завязке, и у меня есть презервативы. — Шерлок бросил на кровать три квадратика. — Ты сказал...

— Я отлично помню свои слова. — Грегсон не вышвырнул его, не оскорбил — хороший знак. Но, возможно, все было впереди. — С чего ты решил, что я соглашусь?

— По неподтвержденным данным, большая часть населения Земли бисексуальна. — Шерлок собрал одежду и почти аккуратно сложил на стул. Ботинки поставил возле выхода из номера. Грегсон наблюдал за его перемещениями по комнате с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. Закончив с раздеванием, Шерлок вопросительно уставился на Грегсона.

— Я целый день на работе проторчал. — Тот снял куртку, пиджак и галстук. — Дай хоть руки вымыть.

Грегсон провел в ванной минут десять и появился оттуда в халате.

— Ты странный человек. — Он опустился на кровать, заставив Шерлока подвинуться. — Тебе больше не с кем трахаться, кроме как с человеком, у которого, вообще-то, жена есть?

— Прибереги этот вопрос для женщин. Это раз. Два — я не претендую на место твоей жены и на место в твоей жизни тоже не претендую. Мне нужен только секс. И три — почему же ты меня не выставил отсюда? К тому же сам разделся.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать.

Шерлок буквально сканировал взглядом Грегсона, отслеживая все микродвижения мимических мышц, определяя, о чем именно сейчас думает капитан. Дальнейшее только утвердило его в мысли, что он не ошибся насчет Томаса Грегсона.

Тот выглядел абсолютно спокойным, будто такая связь для него была обыденностью. Он снял халат, лег рядом с Шерлоком, разглядывая его с ног до головы. А потом, немного подрочив, чтобы добиться полной эрекции, надел презерватив. Шерлок продолжал наблюдать за Томасом, каталогизируя все эмоции, звуки, взгляды, жесты, занося это все в картотеку. В частности, Шерлок понял, что Томасу очень понравилось то, как Холмс смотрит на него — это оказалось дополнительным возбудителем. Неозвученное одобрение Томаса, в свою очередь, подхлестнуло возбуждение Шерлока. Томас начал входить в него, двигаясь неторопливо, размеренно, постепенно наращивая скорость и силу толчков. Судя по всему, он завелся надолго, и это было именно тем, в чем нуждался Шерлок. Холмс приближался к оргазму несколько раз, но запретил себе кончать, пока все тело не показалось ему оголенным нервом. Тогда Шерлок пару раз провел рукой по напряженному члену, с облегчением получая благословенную разрядку.

Томас кончил почти сразу, едва увидел, как по пальцам Шерлока стекает сперма.

— Это было хорошо, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Надо немного отдохнуть.

Ванная в номере была небольшой, поэтому они посетили ее по очереди.

— Ты молодец. — Томас кивнул на левую руку Шерлока, где в сгибе локтя осталось несколько едва заметных шрамов. — Надо тебя работой загрузить, чтобы и мыслей не возникало о всякой дури.

— Адреналин — это тоже наркотик. — Шерлок указал на кровать. — Садись, я тебе кое-что покажу.

Заинтригованный, Томас выполнил просьбу.

— Сядь повыше и поближе к краю. Вот так. — Шерлок опустился на колени рядом с кроватью. В свое время он долго тренировался на разных дилдо, стремясь научиться заглатывать поглубже. Но Томас, разумеется, был не в курсе такой науки, поэтому сначала дернулся всем телом, когда Шерлок взял в рот член полностью.

— Боже мой. — Томас сжал кулаки. — Господи...

Потом Шерлок забрался на кровать и, устроившись между его ног, продолжил. Он наслаждался процессом, ощущениями, тем, как тело дрожит под руками, — он держался за бедра Томаса, — как тот приглушенно стонет.

— Я сейчас... — Томас попытался отстранить Шерлока от себя, но тот убрал его руки, немного отодвинулся и, удерживая головку в губах, позволил сперме пролиться в рот. И только после этого посмотрел на Томаса.

— Охренеть можно, — сказал тот.

***

Они регулярно встречались в неприметных гостиницах. И через пару месяцев Шерлок понял, что Грегсон начал испытывать к нему привязанность. Это не входило в планы Шерлока: как он и говорил, ему был нужен только секс. Но он все же не обломал Грегсона, из чего сделал еще один вывод — он сам привязался к нему. Это шло вразрез с его принципами, сформулированными после некоторых событий в Англии: никаких сближений, кроме как на уровне физиологии.

Поэтому он с воодушевлением встретил появление детектива Маркуса Белла, намереваясь сменить партнера хоть на время. После первой стычки Шерлок воспринял ершистость Белла как вызов: кто кого перебодает, соревнование, у кого яйца круче — у детектива или у Холмса. Грегсон сразу просек этот момент и вызвал на беседу обоих:

— Наш отдел работает с Холмсом. Поэтому, детектив Белл, давайте вдохнем, выдохнем и успокоимся. Холмс раскрывает дела. Он нам нужен.

Шерлок почувствовал, как от Белла исходит едва сдерживаемая агрессия. Когда мельком взглянул на Грегсона, то понял: тот кое-что уловил. Если говорить конкретнее, Грегсон увидел, что Шерлок заинтересовался Беллом, и ему это совсем не понравилось.

***

— Что надо? — Белл рывком открыл дверь своей квартиры и уставился на Шерлока. — Рабочий день закончился.

— Я могу войти?

— На кой черт? — Белл до сих пор был на взводе, хотя с их последней стычки прошло два дня. Шерлок посмотрел на него спокойно, даже слишком спокойно. 

— Хочу предложить услугу за услугу. Но чтобы это озвучить, мне лучше все-таки войти.

Белл сделал шаг назад, впуская Шерлока в прихожую.

— Ну? 

— Обязуюсь не действовать слишком напористо, постараюсь не оскорблять людей и не буду ставить под сомнение твой авторитет.

— В чем подвох? — Белл олицетворял подозрительность. Шерлок, стоя почти вплотную, обонял сложный набор запахов, исходивший от детектива. Фаст-фуд, мятная жевательная резинка, усталость, влажные волосы с ароматом шампуня (цитрусовый), отдаленный аромат сигаретного дыма, острый запах туалетной воды (что-то из «Инфинити»?), кожаное сиденье машины...

— Ты завис что ли?

— От тебя требуется секс.

— Что? — Удивление Белла не имело ничего общего с удивлением Грегсона. Детектив мгновенно вспыхнул и, прежде чем Шерлок успел среагировать, вытолкал его за дверь. — Пошел нахрен, придурок!

Что ж, вызов был принят. Но пока Шерлок раздумывал над тем, как взять приз в гонке за Беллом, он позвонил Грегсону, чтобы назначить встречу.

***

— Послушай... — Томас не спешил раздеваться, стоял посреди номера, глядя на Шерлока. — Давай начистоту. Я не мастер разговоров по душам, но все же, мне кажется, я должен высказаться.

Шерлок сложил руки на груди, уже зная, о чем именно хочет поговорить Томас.

— Видишь ли... Я всегда хорошо к тебе относился. Ты неплохой человек, хоть и с мухами в голове. Я действительно рад, что ты в завязке, могу сказать, что горжусь тобой. — Томас запнулся, подбирая слова. — Понимаешь... как бы это передать... 

— Я для тебя как наркотик.

— Да. Именно. Смешно признаться. — Томас отвернулся. — Но мне тебя не хватает. Это совсем не то, чего я ожидал от наших отношений. Думал, что у нас просто шикарный секс без обязательств.

— А мы и так просто трахаемся. Вовсе незачем приплетать сюда чувства.

— Ну вот ты так можешь, а я — нет.

— И что предлагаешь делать? Больше не встречаться?

— Тогда ты найдешь кого-то другого.

— Ревность?

Томас промолчал.

— Ну а сегодня мы будем трахаться или нет? Или погрязнем в выворачивании душ наизнанку? — спросил Шерлок и осекся. На лице Томаса появилось выражение обиды и разочарования. — Я не хотел, чтобы все так обернулось.

— Я тоже. — Томас вышел из номера.

***

Тем же вечером Шерлок позвонил в дверь Белла, надеясь, что у того нет в гостях подружки. Он уже успел вызнать все про эту девушку (из Цинциннати, 25 лет, есть младший брат) и про ее расписание на работе (медсестра, часто берет сверхурочные, но не в четверг), поэтому сегодня она вполне могла приехать к Беллу.

— Опять ты? — Белл чуть ли не дымился от ярости. — Какого хрена надо? Я не трахаюсь с мужиками!

— А я — да. — У Шерлока было что-то вроде ломки. Не получив привычного секса, ему требовалась разрядка, но только не после дрочки вкупе с вибратором.

— В Нью-Йорке не осталось ни одной доступной задницы? — Белл откровенно насмехался, но Шерлок видел, что обойдется без рукоприкладства. Белл, скорее, заинтересовался, но все же придерживался линии «крутой мачо трахает только крутых телок».

— Мне не нужна твоя задница. У меня своя есть.

— А, понятно. — Белл перестал скалить зубы. — Извини, мистер Умнее-всех-на-свете, но я не по этим делам. Так что иди куда шел.

Это было двойным вызовом, и Шерлок решил, что добьется своего любой ценой.

***

Через неделю Шерлок снова появился перед дверью Белла.

— Да ты вконец охренел. — Тот уже не кричал и не возмущался. — Ты меня достал, понимаешь? С первого раза не уяснил? 

— Твоя подчеркнутая маскулинность может свидетельствовать о желании доказать окружающим, что ты не относишься к ЛГБТКью сообществу.

— Господи, говори как нормальные люди!

— Я предложил сделку. У тебя подходящий для меня размер полового органа: не особо длинный, но большой по окружности.

Белл слушал его, слегка скривившись.

— Значит, ты можешь обеспечить качественную стимуляцию простаты, — продолжил Шерлок так, словно читал лекцию о пчелах или о том, как лучше вскрыть замок. — Мне этого вполне достаточно.

— Свали нахрен. — Белл захлопнул дверь. Шерлок снова позвонил. — Мужик, ты меня заколебал. Как еще объяснить, что мне и за деньги не сдалось твое предложение?

— Боишься, что кто-то из твоей семьи узнает о нас? 

— О нас?

— Не волнуйся, я не из болтливых. Мне нужен только секс, к тому же я предложил тебе сделку.

Белл окинул его тяжелым взглядом и почти спокойно закрыл дверь.

Это обнадеживало.

***

На предложение Шерлока встретиться Грегсон ответил довольно резким отказом, добавив:

— Вообще не надо было это все начинать.

Теперь у Шерлока появились две цели, кроме текущих расследований: вернуть Грегсона и завладеть Беллом. Он почувствовал азарт охотника, который выслеживает добычу, долго идет по следу, угадывает, куда она свернет, что будет делать и где лучше всего поставить ловушку. И Шерлок отдавал себе отчет в том, что ведет себя слишком озабоченно, что пора сбавить обороты… но чуть позже.

Белл вернулся домой затемно, оставил машину на стоянке. Поднялся на свой этаж, открыл дверь и, включив свет, громко выругался.

В гостиной в полной темноте на диване сидел Шерлок, его пальто, шапка и пиджак лежали рядом.

— Так. — Белл запер дверь. — И как ты сюда попал? Хотя можешь не отвечать. Отмычки. Значит, взлом и проникновение.

Он снял куртку, переобулся.

— Если решишь врезать мне, то предупреждаю: я сумею дать сдачи. — Шерлок встал. — Каков будет твой ответ на мое столь щедрое предложение? 

— Блин, мужик, ты меня в угол загнал.

— Со мной полезно сотрудничать, Маркус. Своих я не бросаю, в помощи не отказываю. Можешь для начала трахнуть меня стоя. Хотя нет, разница в росте...

— Даже не знаю, встанет или нет, — задумчиво произнес Маркус. — Но если ты заткнешься, то я попробую. Очевидно, выбор отсутствует: ты же достанешь кого угодно. Давай лучше в спальне. 

— Если что, то я полностью подготовился. А тебе после...

— Только не указывай, что я должен вымыть! — не выдержал Маркус.

Когда он появился в спальне, обнаженный Шерлок лежал на кровати.

— Нет, — помотал головой Маркус. — Извини, мужик, не получится. Сделки не будет.

Он недостаточно знал Шерлока, потому не понял, что этими словами не предотвратит неминуемое. Шерлок поднялся и подошел к нему, медленно встал на колени, расстегнул ширинку на брюках. Маркус пристально смотрел на то, как Холмс облизывает член, затем втягивает его в рот и начинает двигать головой, полностью заглатывая. Ощущения совпадали с тем, как если бы отсасывала женщина. Только перед Маркусом находился мужчина с растительностью на груди и отлично развитой мускулатурой, которого даже при сильном желании нельзя было спутать с женщиной. Маркус произнес несколько ругательств, словно читал стихотворение, с выражением и расстановкой.

— Хватит. — Он оттолкнул Шерлока и спросил при виде презервативов: — А это еще зачем? Ты что, залететь боишься? Или чем-то болен?

— Не хочу избавляться от спермы в прямой кишке или ехать с ней домой.

— Прямолинейный как всегда. — Маркус натянул презерватив. — Спиной повернись.

Шерлок едва не ткнулся лицом в подушку: с таким напором Белл вошел в него, сразу задавая бешеный ритм. Это оказалось неприятным — у Томаса был средний размер как по толщине, так и по длине, и Шерлок привык к нему, поэтому новые размеры показались ему великоваты. Маркус дернул его за запястья и заставил упасть на кровать. Удерживая за руки, он с такой силой вбивался в Шерлока, что тот едва не взвыл от боли.

— Ну что теперь скажешь? — прорычал Маркус, насаживая на себя Холмса. — Выпросил? Доволен?

— Доволен, — невнятно ответил Шерлок. 

Он в самом деле не мог пожаловаться: адреналин так и кипел в жилах. После спокойного, размеренного секса с Томасом Шерлок получал незабываемые ощущения. Он не сразу позволил себе возбудиться — сначала добавил сведения о Маркусе к уже имеющимся.

— Сука! — Маркус последний раз толкнулся в Шерлока и кончил. — Охренеть!

Шерлок подвинулся вперед и растянулся на кровати.

— Еще просить будешь? — Маркус снял презерватив. — Или одного раза хватит?

— Мне всегда мало. — Шерлок повернулся на спину. — Так что ты зря рассчитываешь на один раз.

***

В отличие от Грегсона Маркус был более открытым, эмоции из него так и лезли, поэтому капитан вскоре понял, что Шерлок соблазнил детектива. Это оказалось для него болезненной новостью, поэтому он позвонил Шерлоку и назначил встречу.

— Я рад, что мы возобновим... — начал Шерлок, входя в номер гостиницы.

— Заткнись, — приказал Томас. — Ты решил со всеми в участке перетрахаться?

Шерлок ничуть не смутился.

— Со всеми? Нет. Я избирательно отношусь к своим партнерам, не бросаюсь на первого встречного.

— Господи. — Томас протер лицо ладонями. — Ну вот зачем мне это все?

— Ты всегда можешь прекратить нашу связь. — Шерлок не сводил с него глаз. — Я не буду в претензии от твоего выбора.

— Черт. — Томас стянул с себя пальто. — Ты словно врос в мою душу, черт тебя возьми, проклятый британец. 

— Обойдемся без сентиментальностей.

— Я не хочу быть живым вибратором.

— Точнее, дилдо.

— Да заткнись. Я как-то подумал... мы ни разу не поцеловались.

— Это ни к чему. — Шерлок быстро раздевался. — У нас только секс. Удовлетворение физиологических потребностей.

— Но я так уже не хочу.

— Я не женщина — в нежностях не нуждаюсь.

— Да что же ты такой... Я знаю, что ты не женщина, что солнце ближе к нам, чем ты и нежность. Но...

— Я не люблю целоваться. Это слишком интимно, — нехотя признался Шерлок.

— То есть ты готов на все, кроме поцелуя?

Шерлок не смог стерпеть такую провокацию. Он положил руки на плечи Томаса и сначала поцеловал губы, не пуская в ход язык. Томас притянул его к себе, целуя более напористо, прижимаясь к Шерлоку всем телом.

— Это было... — Шерлок выглядел немного ошеломленным. — Хорошо.

***

— Ты только со мной трахаешься? — Маркус кончил во второй раз, едва не заставив Шерлока задохнуться от члена в горле. — Или еще с кем-то зажигаешь?

Шерлок взял бутылку минералки, жадно напился. И повернулся к Маркусу.

— Нет, не только с тобой. У меня зависимость от секса. Это сильнее, чем пристрастие к наркотикам.

— То есть ты секс-наркоман? — хохотнул Маркус. — Прикольно. Ну, я готов. Давай, сядь на него. Ну же, в чем дело?

— Хочешь поцеловаться?

— А это нахрена? 

— Потому что я тебе отсосал? — Шерлок разорвал упаковку презерватива. — Брезгуешь?

— Слушай, у меня сейчас все упадет, пока ты будешь нотации читать! 

Шерлок приезжал к нему каждые три дня, если только оба не занимались делом, когда требовалось или торчать в участке почти сутками, или расследование изматывало до той степени, когда хотелось упасть на кровать и вырубиться до утра. И Маркус отдавал себе отчет в том, что ему остро не хватает Шерлока. Он даже начал увиливать от встреч с Самантой, и мысль о том, что она его бросит, почти не расстраивала. Шерлок трахался настолько самозабвенно, что Маркус уже не знал, кто кого имеет. 

Сейчас Холмс насадился на его член, немного наклонился вперед, взявшись за спинку кровати, приподнялся и снова опустился. А затем впился губами в губы Маркуса, не прекращая двигаться. Маркус не ожидал такого поворота и сначала охотно отвечал на поцелуй, потом дернул головой, и на лице Шерлока отразилась досада.

***

Шерлок потратил много часов, анализируя сложившуюся ситуацию, сделав несколько выводов и сравнив Грегсона и Белла.

Грегсон застрял между сексом и привязанностью, теперь ему хотелось чего-то большего. Белла вполне удовлетворял просто секс, но Шерлок видел, что он ждет его с нетерпением. И он бы не удивился, узнав, что детектив расстался со своей девушкой. Он был зависим от секса, а эти двое отныне стали зависимы от Холмса. И Шерлок никак не мог понять, хорошо это или не очень.

В то время его куратором был Альфредо Лламоса, и Шерлок недолго раздумывал, а не предложить ли ему секс. И предложил. Лламоса сначала сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем идет речь, а когда Шерлок начал настаивать, то пообещал сломать ему пару костей.

— А ты рискни, — сказал Шерлок. — И посмотрим, кто кому что сломает.

— Тогда пусть с тобой работает кто угодно, но я вот это все терпеть не буду, — заявил Лламоса.

***

После развода Грегсон чувствовал себя морально вымотанным, ему ничего не хотелось, он ходил на работу, движимый чувством долга. Он знал, что это временное явление, что вскоре все пройдет. Надо только подождать.

Но теперь он мог пригласить Шерлока в свой новый дом, который арендовал по сходной цене. И у Грегсона как-то вылетело из головы, что иногда ему приходится привозить к себе Ханну после того, как она переберет в баре. К тому же он вручил ей запасные ключи на тот случай, если Ханна решит отоспаться у него в доме.

Тем вечером Ханна поехала к отцу, чтобы отлежаться после энного стакана виски: завтра был выходной, ей не хотелось тревожить подругу, с которой она снимала квартиру. Она поймала такси, назвала адрес, по дороге чуть не уснула. Расплатившись с таксистом, Ханна на заплетающихся ногах направилась к дому отца, но вместо парадной двери зашла с черного хода. С трудом открыла дверь, вошла, стараясь быть как можно тише. Прокралась к своей комнате и остановилась, услышав чьи-то голоса в спальне дальше по коридору. Один точно принадлежал отцу Ханны — капитану Томасу Грегсону, главе одиннадцатого участка департамента полиции Нью-Йорка. А вот второй — Ханна слышала его только раз, но запомнила, потому что этот человек вызвал в ней неприятие своим крайне самоуверенным видом — принадлежал консультанту этого самого одиннадцатого участка Шерлоку Холмсу.

Вообразив, что отец и заносчивый британец обсуждают работу, а может, и выпивают, Ханна подумала, что ей еще не хватит и стоит добавить немного виски к уже выпитому. Дальше все получилось, как в заурядной мелодраме, когда муж или жена врываются в спальню и видят там свою половину во время страстного секса.

Ханна остолбенела при виде абсолютно голого отца и насколько же одетого Шерлока, которые обнимались, сидя на кровати и целуясь как парочка с постера романтического фильма.

— Блядь, — только и сказала Ханна и не подумав уйти. Томас схватил одеяло и потянул на себя, попутно накрыв Шерлока.

— Добрый вечер, — светским тоном произнес Холмс. — Очень любезно с твоей стороны навестить отца. Ничего страшного, что сейчас половина первого ночи.

Ханна зажала рот ладонью и выскочила из комнаты.

— Пошла блевать, — заметил Шерлок. Томас бросился одеваться, попутно швыряя ему вещи.

— Черт, — бормотал он, — мать твою так, что же делать?

— Сейчас вроде бы не девятнадцатый век и даже не девяностые.

— Она — моя дочь! — Томас запутался в брюках. — Она никогда меня со своей матерью не видела, а тут ты! 

— Я с ней поговорю. — Шерлок оделся и, прежде чем Томас успел его остановить, вышел в коридор.

Томас, приготовившись к грандиозному скандалу, нашел Ханну и Шерлока на кухне.

— Этот коктейль должен помочь немного протрезветь, а утром ты не будешь чувствовать похмелье. — Шерлок набросал чего-то в миксер, долил минералки. — Томас, я бы не отказался от чашки чая. Можно без сахара.

— Чай? — Томас перевел взгляд на Ханну: бледная, растрепанная, с мокрой челкой. — Да, сейчас. — Он щелкнул кнопкой электрочайника. — Тебе какой? Мне подарили...

— Зеленого будет предостаточно. — Шерлок включил миксер, дождался, пока ингредиенты как следует перемешаются, и перелил густую темную жидкость в высокий стакан. — Прошу.

Ханна взяла стакан и, стукнувшись зубами о край, сделала пару глотков.

— Невкусно.

— Ничего страшного. Это как лекарство, оно не должно быть вкусным. — Шерлок отодвинул стул и уселся, закинув ногу на ногу. — Вижу, что ты вполне в состоянии слушать и понимать.

Томас достал две чашки, насыпал в них заварку, едва не разбил блюдце. 

— Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что ты шокирована. Это вполне естественная реакция.

Ханна шмыгнула носом и, затаив дыхание, осушила почти половину стакана.

— Я бы тоже был шокирован, если бы застал своего отца в столь пикантной ситуации. 

— Вы давно? — пробасила Ханна, откашлялась и повторила: — Вы давно это делаете?

— Три с половиной месяца, — тихо ответил Томас. — Ханна, поверь, если бы я знал, что ты приедешь...

— Это не отменяет нашей связи, — перебил его Шерлок.

— Ты из-за него развелся с мамой?

Томас налил в чашки кипяток.

— Отвечай.

— Нет.

— Но... ты начал с ним... еще когда был женат на маме. — Ханна допила коктейль. — Ты ей изменял. Тебе не стыдно?

Томас поставил чашки на стол, уселся.

— Это я виноват, — заявил Шерлок. — Я практически заставил твоего отца заниматься со мной сексом.

Ханна сделала такой жест, будто хотела заткнуть уши.

— Не надо. — Она стукнула кулаком по столу. — Вот не надо так говорить. Если бы мой отец не хотел... А он хотел, раз вы уже три месяца трахаетесь!

— Ты пытаешься себя накрутить, чтобы закатить безобразный скандал, — спокойно произнес Шерлок. — Отправляйся спать, завтра все будет выглядеть не так драматично. Я не претендую на твоего отца: если он встретит кого-нибудь, я не стану ему мешать. Твой отец — человек, заслуживающий всяческого уважения, именно так я к нему и отношусь.

Ханна встала, покачиваясь, держась за стол, а затем ударила Шерлока, едва не попав кулаком в лицо — он успел уклониться от прямого удара: Ханна проехалась костяшками пальцев по его левой скуле. Томас вскочил, схватил ее за руки и вытащил из кухни.

— Отличный удар. — Шерлок достал из морозилки кусок мяса, завернул в полотенце и приложил к скуле, на которой стремительно наливался кровоподтек. 

— Еле уснула. — Томас пришел через десять минут. — Она в бешенстве.

— Это в ней градусы зашкаливают. 

Шерлок поставил чашку в мойку, положил мясо обратно, полотенце развесил на спинке стула и, подойдя к Томасу, наклонился за поцелуем.

— Погоди, — отстранился тот. — Раз сегодня ночь откровенных разговоров, то скажи, чем Маркус лучше?

— Спрашиваешь, как обманутая жена, не ожидал. У меня зависимость от секса. Мне всегда мало одного партнера, в идеале я нуждаюсь в трех. Да, я отдаю себе отчет в том, какие в итоге получу проблемы со здоровьем, но все же наркотики приводят к гораздо худшему результату.

— То есть существует вероятность, что ты еще кого-то заведешь?

— Доброй ночи.

— Подожди. — Томас вышел вместе с ним в прихожую. — Я не согласен на такие соревнования, кто больше тебя удовлетворит.

— Хочешь сойти с дистанции?

— Или сейчас, или никогда.

Шерлок похлопал его по руке.

— У твоей дочери душевный надлом. Боюсь предположить, но, возможно, речь идет о насилии.

Томас вскинул голову, настороженно глядя на Шерлока.

— Откуда такие выводы?

— У меня была женщина, которую я любил больше всей своей дурацкой жизни. Когда Ирэн умерла, я чуть не сторчался, начал заглушать боль наркотой вдобавок к сексу. Так что я знаю, о чем говорю, потому что отлично замечаю надлом в людях. Ты за ней присматривай, не упускай из виду. Доброй ночи, Томас. До встречи в участке.

***

Через день Шерлок приехал к Маркусу, и тот на пороге спросил:

— Что ты делал в доме капитана Грегсона?

— Ты за мной следил, — кивнул Шерлок.

— Да! Потому что, мать твою, я не хочу быть десятым в очереди! Так что ты там делал?

— У меня всегда было много партнеров для секса. — Шерлок расстегнул пальто. 

— А кто это тебе фингал поставил? Капитан? Или кто-то из твоих партнеров? — последнее Маркус произнес как можно более издевательским тоном.

— Я здесь не для разговоров о фингале.

— Ну ты и озабоченный. 

Маркус заставил Шерлока раздеться в гостиной, сам уселся на диване, широко расставив ноги.

— Сядь на него, — скомандовал Маркус. — Нет, сначала отсоси. Ну, в чем дело? Давай бери его по самые яйца.

Шерлок стоял напротив него и явно не собирался подчиняться.

— Что не так? — разозлился Маркус. — Ты же здесь ради этого!

— Да. Но именно так я не хочу. — Шерлок наклонился за футболкой.

— Ну ты и скотина. Привязываешь к себе людей, а потом обламываешь по полной программе.

— Манипулятивное заявление, ничего общего не имеющее с реальностью.

— Ублюдок. — Маркус тоже начал одеваться. — Думаешь, что мы — твои игрушки? Фишки в игре? Хочу играю, хочу в коробку прячу? Ты не понимаешь, что используешь людей?

— Неадекватная реакция на отказ.

— Неадекватная? — психанул Маркус. — Кто бы говорил! Зависимость от секса, надо же какая цаца! С иглы на член пересел? Купи вибратор и трахай себя сколько угодно! Но так нельзя с живыми людьми!

— А как с вами можно? — Шерлок выпрямился. — Тебя ведь все устраивало.

Маркус врезал ему, точнее, чуть не врезал, Шерлок перехватил его руку, ударил под дых почти в полную силу. Маркус согнулся, выкрикивая сдавленным голосом угрозы. 

— Подожду, пока ты успокоишься. — Шерлок устроился на диване. — Тебе нужно как следует поработать со своими эмоциями. Посети курсы управления гневом.

— Пошел нахер, — хрипло сказал Маркус. — Сделка отменяется. Если еще раз припрешься ко мне, я тебе пулю в башку всажу.

— Будешь в очереди десятым.

***

Появление доктора Джоан Уотсон Шерлок воспринял как стремление отца установить контроль над его жизнью. Джоан была интересным человеком, но в плане секса никак не привлекла Шерлока.

Он в очередной раз пересмотрел свои приоритеты, учитывая полученную от Грегсона и Белла информацию, и сделал вывод, что отныне постоянные отношения даже ради секса исключаются. К тому же Шерлок определил, что его задели слова Белла «ты используешь людей» — это вообще никуда не годилось.

Через день после заселения Джоан увидела на двери комнаты Шерлока записку: «Происходит соитие, не беспокоить». Она пожала плечами и принялась готовить себе завтрак. 

— До встречи! — раздался женский голос. Джоан повернулась и увидела девушку. Та помахала ей рукой и ушла. Вскоре появился Шерлок, одетый только в джинсы.

— Это кто такая? — спросила Джоан.

— Ты не в состоянии сделать вывод из надписи вот на этом листе? — Шерлок сдернул его с двери.

— Я и так не собиралась к тебе заходить, мог и не предупреждать. И часто она будет здесь появляться?

— Нет. Я веду упорядоченную половую жизнь, — не моргнув ответил Шерлок. — Строгий учет, дисциплина и никаких посторонних эмоций. Девушка из эскорт-услуг.

— То есть проститутка.

— Проблемы? — Он глянул на нее. Джоан покачала головой:

— Меня наняли не для того, чтобы я следила за твоей упорядоченной половой жизнью.

— Вот именно.

***

— Капитан Грегсон? — немного удивился Шерлок, открыв дверь. 

— Я могу войти? Это займет минут пять, не больше. Спасибо. — Грегсон осмотрелся в прихожей, заглянул в гостиную. — Извини, что я так поздно, раньше никак не получалось. 

Он притянул его к себе и долго целовал, пока Шерлок сам не отстранился. 

— Было хорошо. — Грегсон слабо улыбнулся.

Закрыв за ним дверь, Шерлок привалился спиной к стене, раздумывая о том, как же его задолбали сложности с людьми. Еще он ощутил грусть, поэтому разозлился на Грегсона за этот его неуместный, крайне сентиментальный поступок.

Утром Джоан спросила:

— Кто это приходил в начале одиннадцатого?

— Кто-то.

— Что-то важное?

— Очень. — Шерлок развернулся и ушел в свою комнату. 

Прошлой ночью он окончательно дал себе слово справиться со второй зависимостью, раз от нее возникло столько проблем. В конце концов преодоление тяги к сексу было не таким трудным заданием, как победа над тягой к наркотикам.


End file.
